


Woodland Surprise

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [23]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN<br/>March 23: Do they have children? Naturally, magically? Do they adopt? Foster? Tell me everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woodland Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

Regina and Emma sprinted madly through the dark unknown woods. Their urgency felt by all the woodland creatures that scrambled out of their way. They tripped and stumbled often as no moonlight reached them, had no pathway to follow.

Regina looked up just in time to see Emma go down, as if she had slipped on a banana peel. 

“Emma!”

“Fuck, I slipped on something slimy.” Emma, on her ass, looked for leaves to clean her hands. “What the hell is this stuff?”

“Emma, hurry up! That portal will be closing in a few minutes.” Regina screeched. She hoped they were going in the right direction.

It was then that they heard it. The cries of an infant.

“Do you hear that?” The blonde jumped up and started running towards the sound. Away from where they had to go.

“Miss Swan, we don’t have time for this!” Regina yelled after her while trying to keep up. But she slid a bit sideways and this forced her to take a closer look.

The area was covered in blood and gore. This is what Emma had slipped on.

The blonde came back crashing through the bushes with a noisy bundle in her hands.

“Come on, Regina. Let’s go.”

Once again the women started running, but now they had extra cargo.

“Let me guess. You found the parents dead?”

“Yeah, not sure what happened but I found a dumped cart and body parts everywhere. And this little cutie was underneath it.”

They both picked up the pace when they started feeling the energy waves from the portal. It meant it was just up ahead. Just as they reached it, they could see it start to quiver. The portal was closing!

Emma reached for the brunettes hand and pulled her to run faster. “Reginaaa!”

Emma held tighter than ever onto both her charges and jumped, yelling as she did.

They landed and stumbled to their knees, gasping and panting. The infant was now crying louder than before. Emma cooed at what turned out to be a little girl while Regina tried caressing her softly.

“I know we haven’t talked about children, love.” Emma began.

“Shhh. She’s ours now, Emma. She won’t be an orphan. Okay?”

Emma sniffled, as the tears threatened to spill. “I love you.”

FIN


End file.
